The Italian and the Seychellois
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: Seychelles left France for a change of pace, not wanting to deal with the feelings that a certain Frenchman invoked in her. Enter a familiar Italian with a unfamiliar attitude, toss in a few knife fights and chases and what do you get? A problem that is bigger than it appears.
1. Chapter 1

Seychelles P.O.V.

The heavy rain outside the airport reflected my current mood, making me even more depressed than usual as I pulled my luggage after me. I was leaving France today; I was going to be taking a job in Italy for a while until I saw fit to return. There wasn't much back in Paris for me anyway…not with her there.

"Artie didn't come I see…" I mumbled, flashing my passport and moving through security quickly. It wasn't really a surprise, seeing as he was probably absorbed with Alfred. Or Jacob. Or Mattie. Or any of his other hundreds of colonies. 'As usual.' Francis couldn't make it either; apparently Rochelle had something important to tell him…I didn't want to interrupt whatever they were talking about after all. Sometimes, I honestly wondered if-

"Last call for AirFrance: Paris to Florence. Last call." I blanched, speeding up. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Reaching the bridge, I got in just in time, barely having time to put away my bags before the Seatbelts On sign appeared. Sighing in relief, I collapsed in my seat, ignoring the looks other passengers gave me.

"On plane, check." I murmured, sighing in relief as the pilot's voice came over the intercom. Now, I just have to get to Italy. Maybe I'll finally find what I need there- The feeling of the plane roaring off the runway startled me out of my thoughts, making me shut my eyes tightly.

"Okay…I can make it through the flight…I hope…"

One of the flight staff poked me on the shoulder, shaking me out of my dazed state.

"Miss? Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me with concern. I nodded, sitting up properly.

"Y-Yes, of course." I murmured, rubbing my head. "Could I get a soda water?" She nodded, walking off. She returned shortly with a small cup, passing it to me before walking away. I took a tip, waiting for my stomach to settle. Flights were horrible…scariest thing ever. The only advantage was that it was the fastest way to get there. They made me really sick, especially the departure and landing. It shook way too much for anyone to appreciate it after all. Luckily, the flight only had another half hour till we landed. Which meant another thirty minutes of torture ahead.

"We have arrived in Florence, Italy. Thank you for flying AirFrance." I thanked the staff as I passed, trying to get out the plane as fast as possible and into Florence. The sooner I was out of that plane the better… My phone started ringing as soon as I reached the terminal, making me slow down. Pulling it out, I barely had time to check the ID before answering it.

"Francis?" I asked, pulling the phone away from my ear as a loud burst of French came over it.

"Angelique, you left without telling me!" He complained loudly, though his voice was a bit muffled. I could bet fifty euros that he had a handkerchief between his teeth. "Why didn't you wait for me!"

"You went with Rochelle, remember?" I murmured, sitting down on a bench with a sigh. "I didn't want to hold you up, so I just took a taxi…"

"She only had me for a few minutes." I heard him sigh loudly. "Anyway, you're in Italy now, right?"

I nodded, before remembering he couldn't see me. "Oui, just arrived."

"And when does your job start again?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The bakery opens up pretty early." I replied.

"Okay then. Remember to call me often, okay?" He murmured.

"Of course…So, what did Rochelle want to tell you?" The silence on the other end could have been cut with a knife.

"She…told me she loves me…and wanted to know how I felt." He said after a moment.

"Oh…" I could feel my voice cracking slightly. "A-And what did you say?"

"I said-" My phone beeped, the battery sign on the phone in the red.

"Sorry, I have to go…I'll call you back later." I mumbled.

"Oh…Oui, call you later." I nodded, snapping the phone shut and dropping it into my bag. The lump in my throat wouldn't disappear, making me take several short breaths. Feeling a few tears trickle down my cheeks, I wiped them away quickly, before hurrying out the doors and into the streets of Florence..

A young man watched the girl hurry out the door, a bored look on his face as he adjusted the cell phone near his ear..

"I see her…Yes, she matches the description." He murmured into the phone. "…Don't capture her? What do you mean?" The voice on the other end starting barking immediately, making the man pull the phone from his ear. He put it back after a moment, rolling his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to capture her, just like the others…No, but I'm not into killing a woman…Yes, of course I remember pazzo. I'll kill her, but it won't be easy to cover up….Whatever you say." He snapped his phone shut, shaking his head as he pocketed the device.

"Idiot. Now I'll have to get my hands dirty." He pulled out a knife, fingering the tip. "Let's go find a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Italy POV

I followed the girl around quietly, observing her curiously. She was certainly different any other country I've seen: there was a fish sticking out of her luggage for instance. For another matter, she kicked off her shoes as soon as she left the airport, instead choosing to walk around barefoot. She only lasted a few minutes before she stopped and unzipped her bag, pulling out a pair of socks and sneakers. I resisted the urge to smack my forehead.

"And here I thought only Americans were this idiotic." I murmured, pausing as I saw her enter a bakery. Going in there to kill her would be too difficult, plus the amount of witnesses was larger than necessary. That idiot girl was putting off her inevitable demise, why couldn't she come out already? As if she read my mind, she emerged from the bakery empty handed, walking in my direction.

"Bingo." I stepped out suddenly, crashing into her. She fell backwards, barely stopped by my hand grabbing hers. "Oh, my apologies signora. Are you okay?" I asked in English, smirking as she quickly pulled her hand out of mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about crashing into you." She replied, blushing as she wiped her hand quickly on her pants. I mentally chuckled, choosing to look away and hide my grin. I usually had this effect on women after all, so it was no surprise that she reacted the same way. How boring.

"I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you." I continued, taking her hand once more. "I'll treat you to something."

"Wait! You really don't need to-" I tugged her along after me, not giving her a chance to protest. She was the target after, and I couldn't let her get away. The feeble protests coming from her as we walked were quite amusing though. "Where are you taking me?" "Who are you anyway?" and "I don't think Francis would like this…."

I turned back to her, cocking my head to the side. "Francis? Is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked, somewhat curious. That'd be news to me; I didn't know France could actually keep a girlfriend. The 1p was a pretty well known pervert. Not hearing an answer, I turned to look at her over my shoulder.

"No. I'm not." She mumbled, a pained look across her face. I blew out a breath, continuing to pull her along.

"Grab a bit of freedom for yourself for once." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Seriously, were all those countries like this?They just followed one dictation after another? Not that it mattered to me, her freedom was about to be cut short.

Turning down an alley, I mentally chuckled when I noticed she had stopped resisting. Stopping in my tracks, I yanked her in front of me, gripping her wrist tightly.

"Ow! What are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull her hand out of mine. I shrugged, pulling her closer to me despite her complaints.

"It's usually not my business to kill girls." I murmured, ignoring her. "But I have done it before, and I will again."

She stopped struggling and stared at me. "Kill? What are you, some kind of assassin?" She muttered, giving me a disbelieving look as she stared at me.

"More of a mercenary, but either works." I replied, smiling. "Anyway, you're my target, so I'll have to kill you." She blinked in surprise, before continuing to try and yank her hand out of my grip. It was tiring, didn't she know by now that- My thoughts were interrupted as I felt her fist connect with my face, making me let go of her as my hands flew to my face.

"Why you annoying-" I barely had time to put up a defense as her foot raced for my head, making me stumble back from the force. "Well, this is new."

"Violet Glove in Savate." She murmured, backing up. I blinked in surprise, before cracking up.

"This is hilarious!" I held my stomach, wiping my eyes. A victim actually fighting back? And una donna at that? This is new. She watched me closely, staring in horror as I pulled out a small blade. "But the game ends now Angelique."

"How did you know my-" I raced for her, cutting off her sentence as she barely dodged me, a fresh cut adorning her cheek as I pulled it back for another strike. She danced backwards, looking around quickly.

"There's no help for you- What?" The girl was up the wall of a house, looking down at me from the roof of a house. I frowned, starting to climb the wall as she disappeared. Reaching the roof, I followed her as she jumped to the roof of another house, turning to look back at me.

"Of course, he didn't mention her training." I muttered to myself, shaking my head. "Savate and parkour? I could have had a warning." She reached the flat roof of a building, landing badly. I landed as well, rolling to my feet as she got up slowly, her hands and knees starting to bleed.

"Give up already, you're not going to live." I said, approaching her warily. After her previous attacks, I wasn't going to get caught of guard-

She rushed forward, hitting my legs in a tackle. The force of the hit almost made me drop the blade as I fell over, the two of us rolling until she ended up on top of me. Before I could go for the killing shot, I felt another fist connecting with my chin, making my vision go black.

Angelique sighed in relief, climbing off his body awkwardly.

"I don't understand this. Why is he attacking me, I thought he was supposed to be treating me." She murmured, grabbing the knife and tossing it into the bushes below. She poked the other carefully, satisfied when he didn't move. "This guy is really mean." A smile suddenly tugged on her lips as she removed his jacket. Then his hat and tie. Bundling it up, she tucked it under her arm and walked to the edge of the roof. The only thing she could see below were several bushes

"What was it that Mattie told me about...that weird assassin game? Wait...it was Leap of faith, I think. I hope it works" The girl took a deep breath, before leaping off.

(A/N) Savate is France's martial art, so I added it to make the chase more interesting. In this story, France and Seychelles know both Savate and Parkour(they also fence, but that is more Monaco's thing), which will explain why Seychelles was lucky enough to escape from 2p Italy-yes, this is 2p Italy.


End file.
